


Give Me The Self Inserties

by Hazelnutte



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club
Genre: ??????, F/M, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt, who knows honestly at this point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 11:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8370460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazelnutte/pseuds/Hazelnutte
Summary: I have a work (Sub 2 Drabbletown) where I posted all my tumblr prompt drabbles. This is the same, but all the pairings include self inserts featuring me (Tracy) or my Tumblr and Discord frendos. As before, paring and prompts in chapter title, notes or warnings in notes.





	1. YungNeps (Luke and Tina)- "It's Midnight, What Do You Want?"

“It’s Midnight, what do you want?” she wasn’t annoyed, just very, very tired. She was one to go to bed late, but it only seemed like fat that the on time she managed a good bed time is when someone would appear, a-knockin at her door.

Luke smiled warmly- so warmly, that for a second, it seemed like it was actually sunrise. He, also donned in casual pajamas, opened his mouth to say something, and then paused.

“Luke…?” Tina gave a slow breath to keep her yawn at bay, and rubbed at her eyes. What the heck was going on?

“Well, we went to the flower festival earlier, and I just wanted to make sure you got back okay!” He had certainly cherry picked those words precious seconds before he had said them. He watched the sleepy girl give a bit of an embarrassed smile, and nodded.

“You did kinda walk me to my room….” she paused, then added “About five hours ago. I did get in okay, though, thank you.”

“Yea, and just— Oh man. I got all the way back to my room, and I was just thinking, and I realized I had forgotten to…” He trailed off, his hand rubbing the back of his neck. He smoothed out his hair, and tried again. “I forgot to…”

“Forgot to…” Tina echoed him. She was, for better or for worse awake, and really wanted to kick herself. What had he forgotten to do?! Why didn’t she know what it was? Was it good, was it bad? She was getting antsy, waiting like this and watching him fidget was not helping. She was trying her best to be patient.

“Forgot to say goodnight!” He blurted, then grinned and waved at her. “So- uh… Night! Catch you tomorrow!!” And quicker than a hedgehog, sped down the hallway and out of sight.

“Forgot to…” Tina said again, this time to the empty spot. “Uh… Okay then… Goodnight, I guess?” But in spite of herself, or how tired she’d feel tomorrow morning, she smiled to herself. Weird late night visits beat sleeping anyway.

—–

“Ohhhhh Nooooo….” This moaning had gone on a good 10 minutes or so before someone had appeared at the boy’s dorm, quite unhappily, telling them to go the hell to sleep.

“I still can’t believe you ran across campus in your Pajamas.” Ian’s annoyance at being woken up in the still of the night had, for now, passed.

“I took her to the festival, we had fun, I took her back, and I was supposed to go ‘hey, buy the way, _buona notte_!’ and she would have been totally impressed but I forgot!! Ian I forgot!!!”

“Yea, I got that part.” Ian said flatly, peeking over the top bunk. “Then you rose from the dead in the middle of night without explanation, ran out of here without shoes, and told her at almost 1 am.”

There was a short, unexpected silence. It seemed to be a silence of realization.

“You said goodnight in English, didn’t you?”

“DANG IT!”


	2. SleeplessGaming (Rosie and Shane)- "Let Go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst??

“So, this is it, then.”

The presence of the voice itself if not the tone momentarily made his skin crawl. He turned around, his face carefully neutral, and looked on to who was standing before him.

It was early in the morning, but she was fully dressed. Her arms were crossed, and unshed tears were threatening to fall. He would make no mistake, though, there was anger there. She was angry.

He sighed, looking around. The only people at the train station this early were just a couple of city goers, early rising businessmen and women with places to go, things to do. Also, at this train station was Shane with just a bookbag, black pants, and dark colored button up shirt. “Rose-“

“No.” She held up her hand. “You think I wouldn’t notice? Your room is empty, Shane. They came packed up all your stuff weeks ago. You stopped going to Normal Boots meetings. You’ve stopped seeing me. You barely even go to class anymore.” She quieted down. “You took the earliest train. You’re not coming back, are you?”

His eyebrows furrowed, but he know it had been a tense atmosphere this entire time- these entire few weeks. There was no way to avoid that- not if, given the situation, there was no way to come clean. “I’m trying to come back.”

She wanted to crumple up on the floor. She wanted to start swinging her fist, unyielding. “You’ll try, but there’s… a possibility that you won’t.”

“Yes.” He said. No words, no movements. She was a wildfire, but he was a wall. He just had to be.

“So that’s why you told me. That’s why you said to-“

“ _Let go._ ” They both spoke the words he had said when they had so unceremoniously ‘broke up’ those weeks earlier. It had happened so suddenly, Rosie half believed it hadn’t happened. But with all of this happening, and now, this…

“Why…?”

The warning whistle for the train blew, and Shane turned away from her. Maybe in some movie, he’d change his mind, or she, in a moment of undying love, would run after, or jump on the train. Maybe she was supposed to do that. Maybe she was supposed to do everything in her power to keep him from going. Maybe everything would be okay.

But they stared at each other as the train started moving, and she stared after him long after the train was gone. It was possible that she would never get her answer. The silence she was left in was to consume her.


	3. BrutalDylan (Ian and Dylan)- “It’s midnight, what do you want?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late night sweet and sour

He was willing to wait out the knocking, but his roommate was dead to the world, and if that wasn’t the most annoying thing-

“Hold on! Hold on, god damn it-” He had murmured the last part to himself, fighting his comfortable bed, and finally giving himself the effort needed to get to, on, then off of the ladder of the bunk bed. He shuffled over the the persistent knocking, words sharpened and ready at his lips. “It’s midnight, what do you want-”

The first thing he noted in his half-sleep haze was Dylan, then tears, then Dylan in tears, in that order. The anger left him in a sigh.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you up, I didn’t know what time it was-” His words were more falling from his lips than being spoken to Ian. They were mere mumbling, barely heard, and stopped short when Ian shook his head.

“Come on then, no use standing out here.”

Ian gently took Dylan by the hand, and pulled him in the room. The only light was a post lamp by the window, but they each knew enough of the dorm to tell where the couch was.

They both landed on the couch without much noise, Dylan still holding onto Ian’s hand like a lifeline, tears still dripping down his face.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Ian asked. He got a head shake in reply. “Was it bullshit?” A nod this time. Ian scoffed much louder than he meant to. “It fucking figures. It’s always bullshit.”

Dylan leaned his head on the other brunette’s shoulder, both stilling him, and however momentarily, silencing him.

Ian sighed out again, and pulled the couch blanket over the both of them. “It’s going to be okay, eventually.” He said. “Even if I have to kick everyone’s ass on campus.”

There was silence, then, his voice thick with tears. “That’s going to be alot of work.”

“Should I start now?” he pointed over to Jeff, still sleeping his fucking life away. “Should I start with him? I could probably kick Luke’s ass too.”

Okay, as ugly as it was, he laughed, just a bit. The tears that had escaped to the corners of his lips were salty, but the taste brought some kind of finality to them. He didn’t have any more tears. “No, not them…”

“Okay, well, I got alot of ass to kick in the morning, so you better get to sleep.”

Dylan noticed the shoulder on go slack, just a bit. Ian had been tense, but the laugh seemed to break the tension, something that Dylan was glad for, as well. He nodded absently, sniffing before wishing him a goodnight.

Ian nodded as well. “Night, Dylan”


	4. BrutalDylan (Ian and Dylan)- “You’re gonna make it, just stay awake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Vague warning for vague mentioning of major injury here.

You could tell him just how much blood was in the human body, but seeing wasn’t believing. When he had seen it, it had looked like so much more.

And slouched in the corner, the source of the blood, was the boy known as Dylan, breathing shallowly, his eyes searching the room.

“What the hell?!” His voice was loud in his ears, and with the sight of blood outside of his dorm, his heart was already racing, but now… but _now!_

“You’re… here.” Those were the only words Dylan could manage. He slouched down further, each quivering breath taking an effort he wasn’t sure he could afford. He smiled brokenly and gently- so gently, moved his hand away from his bleeding wound, right beneath his chest.

Ian stumbled towards him, his own head swimming, confusion and hysterics trying to overshadow his worry and concern. He knelt by Dylan, grabbing the first cloth he saw- a t-shirt on the couch- and pressing it to the wound. His other hand was wrapped around the boy’s shoulder, and Ian felt him squirm belatedly in pain.

Oh, there was so much blood. This was all so much blood.

“What _happened_?!” He asked. “Why didn’t you go to McPasta? We have to call the ambulance!” He was speaking a mile a minute, like hearing his voice be logical was going to calm him.

A bloody hand took hold of his, and his vision zeroed in to Dylan’s pale face, only going paler, still somewhat smiling. He parted his lips to say something, but words would not come. His eyes rolled back a little, his movements slowing.

“Hey! Hey- No, You’re gonna make it, just stay awake.”

Dylan nodded sluggishly, but managed faint words again. “You’re…. usually wrong… though.”

Tears blurred his vision as he fought his stomach to get his phone. His hand was shaking, before, after, and while dialing the emergency line when Dylan reached for his hand again. He glanced up, seeing him somehow worse off than before.

“Just… hold me.” He managed. “At least that much…”

“Only if you promise to stay awake.” More tears came, in spite of himself.

“I’ll try.” His words were fading. Dylan was fading.

Ian wrapped around his arms around the other, holding him closer than he ever thought he could. There were no more words between them as they waited. Ian just held tight, and prayed Dylan would do the same.


	5. Tirard (Jirard and Tracy)- “Could I sit here? All the other tables are full."

“Could I sit here? The other tables are full.”

Surely, he wasn’t talking to her, but the voice was too close for her not to be curious, so she sat up slowly to see. The cafeteria seemed much too bright now that she wasn’t face down on the table, her arms shielding her eyes the room lights.

She gave a look left, then a look right, then squinted a bit at the crudely sewn teal jacket. She was sitting by herself, so he was probably talking to her.

“Uhm…” She shrugged helplessly. “Sure?” She looked over at the normal boots table- there were definitely seats about. Why did he ask to sit her-

“Hey, I made some cookies for my friends! Would you like to have some? Oh- and I see you have a Legend of Yelda pin, that's cool. I’ve finished just about all the games- its my favorite series!” He certainly wasn’t talking too fast for her to comprehend, but he was talking _alot_. The female stranger at the table tried not to grimace, and listened quietly.

He had clearly overdone this, and he could see it in her face- and in her body language. He just wanted to be nice to her, after seeing her eat so many days alone, but he was getting ahead of himself here-

“Oh.” Tracy said simply. “The cookies. You’re the guy who cooks pastries around lunch?”

There was hesitation, then Jirard nodded- they were just easier that way. “How do you know?”

“Oh. I’m… I’m in a cooking club. We cook once a month. The lunch ladies mention you sometimes.”

Jirard nodded, then tried to try to reintroduce himself, keeping his tone much calmer for her sake. “I’m Jirard, its so nice to meet you…!

Tracy mustered up her best, untired smile. “Hi… Jirard. Uhm… My name is Tracy.” She hesitated, then gestured the seat. “I have a whole table to pick from, you’re welcome to your favorite one.” He beamed at her as he took a seat at the chair across from her own, and she found herself smiling more in spite of herself.


	6. Tirard (Jirard and Tracy)- Naps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Prompt. I'm just weirded out writing myself as a character, so I sort of made myself write a few things.

There was some music, but otherwise it was quiet. It was the middle of the afternoon Saturday, so there was no class, but they had settled in for a nap. Tracy had pulled an all nighter to email a late assignment and Jirard, the dumb lovable idiot that he was, also stayed up to make sure she did it.

Jirard was all but snoring, sitting comfortably on a large bean bag chair, his head tilted back as he slept. His arm was around his girlfriend’s shoulder, absentmindedly keeping her close to him.

Tracy had slept, for the first half an our, but opened her eyes not soon after. She looked around the darkened room gently, just gazing with her eyes. She was resting her head on Jirard’s shoulder, but didn’t want to wake him. She was also sleeping on her hand, but she would move it when she was good and ready to be as careful as possible.

They were in Jirard’s dorm, hiding away from the rest of the world. The room was dark, but sunlight peeked though the shades, dust specks visible just in front of the window. She watched the nothingness for a few minutes before leaning in closer to Jirard, starting to pick at the teal of the jacket that was covering the both of them.

“I don’t deserve this.” She said with a little sigh.

“Of….“ _yaaaawn_ “…course you do.”

Tracy almost jumped out of her skin. She had pushed the sound of snoring to the background- so much so that she she failed to notice when he had stopped.

“You deserve happiness just like anyone else does.” Honestly, Jirard almost sounded like he was still sleeping.

“….” Without a response, Tracy squeezed her eyes shut


	7. Tirard (Jirard and Tracy)- Sleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unrelated to the last chapter somewhat, Tracy has a part time job after curfew in Higanbana. Having a job and going to Asagao is kind of _majorly not allowed_ , so she keeps it a secret from everyone, Jirard included.
> 
> r i p.

“Tracy?”

She sat up so fast, her pencil went flying off her desk. “Yes ma’am?”

Jirard gave her a critical look for a moment. “Are you… alright?”

“What? I mean-” She patted at the desk frantically, turning to get out of her seat when Jirard walked around, crouching by her to get, then hand her stray pencil.

He remained by her, still kneeling, looking up directly into her face. “You haven’t been sleeping?”

“What? I have!” She noticed that class was in fact, over, and turned back towards her desk, and away from Jirard, to start putting up her papers. Even as she started to wither under his confused watching of her, she didn’t say anything until she was packed and turning back towards him, ready to get up. “You ready for lunch?”

The look on his face was so soul crushing, she felt herself tearing up, but he moved to stand, then picked up both of their bookbags. “Uhm… Yea, lets… lets go.”

“Jirard…” She said quietly, but as he immediately turned back to listen, she could only shake her head. In stony silence, the two walked to lunch.


End file.
